


Savior

by ToriRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, He's not dead, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, and Rey doesn't want her new boyfriend to die, kyber crystals are powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRay/pseuds/ToriRay
Summary: Ben saved Rey. That was the way it was supposed to go right. But Rey needed her other half to stay alive, to keep breathing, even if she didn’t not have the power to save him on her own.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After seeing TROS I was pleasantly surprised that I enjoyed almost all of it. Except that one scene that Ben died after saving Rey, they had so much going for them to become better with each other. So I decided to play god and fix it. Please enjoy

She could only see him looking down on her, hold her in his arms. She was breathing again. She was alive! The electric feeling in her body was alive as she felt her blood begin to pick up again and her heart began to beat once more. All thanks to Ben, the one who came back for her, the one who saved her.  
She stared into his eyes, no longer was there any hate or darkness, there was only love and light. He shone with it as he kept his hand on her abdominal, feeding his energy into her body. It coursing through her, hitting ever nerve, every cell. Healing her both inside and out. Healing the bond that Palpatine tried to destroy.  
“Ben” She whispered, not strong enough to speak fully, but strong enough to send waves of thanks and love onto him.  
She could feel him ease on the energy flow as he removed his hand and helped her sit up straight. A thousand thoughts flowed through her head as she put her hand on his face, not knowing if he was real or just a ghost like Master Luke. But he was real and whole, and not the man she had left on Endor. This man, Ben, was not seeping in dark energy, he was washed in light. Redeemed. Throwing away his name of Ren and coming back to her, taking her hand just as she had told him she would take his.  
She looked all over his face; he was nothing she had ever felt before, not even in Leia. Leia felt like summer storm she, Poe, and Finn had been trapped in when on a mission. Beautiful and life bringing, but also intense and, if not kept in check, powerful enough to knock over buildings and call the seas into raging powers of destruction. That was not Ben, he felt like the cool sunsets on Jakku, her favorite time of day. When the sands were not burning, and she can feel at peace. But he was not the moments that she would have. He was an eternity, yes there was a slight breeze that might turn into a chill that came along with this feeling, but he was the peace she longed to find. He was part of the balance she wished to bring to the galaxy.  
“Rey” He said, a slight choke in his throat as he looked at her as if she were a desert flower, something almost impossible… almost.  
She traced his jaw with her hand, soaking in his presence, then she leaned forward timidly, unsure how to proceed. He leaned in with her, following her lead.  
‘Kurff it’ she thought and leaned in to kiss him.  
And he kissed her back.  
It was wonderful, better than anything she had ever thought could be in the universe. Better than the ‘fresher and its endless supply of water. Better than winning a game of dejarik against Chewie, who always cheats. Better than seeing her friends gathered together and knowing she is not alone anymore.  
Better than using the force.  
She was pulled into him as much as he was to her. She didn’t want to let go, but then he pulled away. He fell away. With a sad, but grateful look he fell back onto the ground, his heartbeat steadily growing softer as she felt hers get stronger.  
‘No!’ she thought as his body hit the dusty floor, ‘He just got back, he can’t die now, not when there is so much left to do!’  
She heard his breathing hitch and grow softer. She couldn’t let him die. He came back for her. He came back to save her. She wasn’t going to let him die where she should have!  
She called to the force, hoping for an answer. She knew she could not heal him on her own. That would be foolish, they only had the energy for one life between them. She needed more power, something that would save a life.  
Her head caught the shine of a lightsaber.  
“This weapon is the life of a Jedi” Master Luke had told her after she had tried to throw it into the fire, before she tried to forget the past and kill what ever she had to to lead a new life in isolation.  
She called the blade to her hand; she could feel herself weaken from the use of the force so close after dying and returning. It was Leia’s lightsaber. The beautiful blade that Leia had crafted herself to protect and save her in times of battle, but now it would be used to protect and save her son.  
‘The strongest hearts are made of kyber’ a voice in the air said, one as familiar as all the other voices of those strong in the force that were with her as she struck down Palpatine.  
She held the handle in her hand and concentrated. She knew that kyber crystals were powerful, just like their Jedi counterparts. She needed that crystal to heal Ben.  
She focused on the components of the handle, the wires and pieces of metal, and in the very center where the crystal laid.  
The force surrounded her, blanketing her in power and hope. With a small hiss followed by a faint singing, the handle of the saber opened and from it floated a long, thin, blue crystal. The singing it made in the force was beautiful, but it was not for her. This was for Ben, for the son of the women the crystal had chosen. Leia had said one day they would travel to harvest a crystal for a blade of Rey’s own, but that day had never came with her master, maybe it would come with Ben.  
She grabbed the crystal softly with one hand and placed her other over Ben’s heart. It had stopped. She almost let out a cry of anguish. She was too late, but her heart had stopped as well when she died.  
She had died and came back though! Just as he was laying dying now did not mean it had to be the end, it could be a new beginning. She felt the power of the crystal, and she felt it's energy flow through her as she guided it into Ben, filling his body with the warmth of the Force, with the song of life that the crystal was singing.  
She could feel his chest grow warm, she could feel the heart begin to beat once more, but she did not stop, they needed to escape this temple and planet alive and find the Resistance, he needed to be more than alive. She pushed the power from the crystal into his broken leg, into the wound on his side, into his arm and over the bruises that covered his back from the fall. His cuts cleaned and healed over. Even the scar that she had given his began to heal. The long cut disappeared into smooth flesh. He opened his eyes.  
She helped him up as he had done with her. She dropped the crystal among the pieces of the lightsaber as she pulled him in for a hug. He would not die on her watch, not again and not ever. They were one, two halves that took down the Sith together, and only by working together would they save the universe that was falling apart around them.  
“Rey” He breathed, “What did you do”, his breath was hot and smelt like dirt, but it made no matter.  
“I saved you once, I wasn’t going to let you die just as you came to help me” She pulled out of the hug and looked into his eyes, “We are all the Jedi have left, they all live inside us now. They were counting on me to make the right choice just now, and this was another one of those choices that I made.”  
“Thank you” His eyes started tearing as they embraced each other once more.  
They could feel the force swelling around them, telling them to look to the sky. They turned from their embrace and moment and saw the fall of the thousand ships that Palpatine had created the last 30 years of his exile. The last creations of the sith crashed into the ground but did not come close to the view port at the ceiling. They could see the ships of the resistance that had gathered to bring an end to the Sith and the Final Order.  
“We should go. Get out of here before the walls crumble under the weight of all the ships coming down.” Rey said, standing up on shaky legs and putting her hand out to Ben, who gladly took it.  
“We will make sure none of the First Order survive this. We will bring back the Republic to its full glory, and I promise you Rey, we will bring back the Jedi.” Ben said, looking at the battel in the sky.  
Rey could feel the force around them swell with light and happiness. They would bring the balance back, and they would keep the balance.  
She took his hand and looked up into his eyes. She smiled at him. She might have been nothing all her life, but she was choosing now to do something. She would never again contemplate isolation or wait for something she knew would never happen. She had Ben, just as she had Finn and Poe and all the others in the Resistance.  
They walked out of the temple and to her ship, hand in hand, ready to begin a new story. Not one of hate and sadness, but one of love and joy.  
They would do it together. They would always do it together.


End file.
